I Sing for You : Reader x Syo Kurusu
by Lucy Heartfilia 24
Summary: Reader x Syo Kurusu. Vaneltines present for you all :)


You walked down the halls of Saotome academy, you were so happy, you were going to surprise your childhood friend, Syo, with a visit. You haven't seen him in years. When you were kids, you got bullied a lot, because you were small and shy, basically an easy target.

But Syo would always protect you from their torment, and sing to you to make you feel better, you loved his voice, and you secretly loved him, but you were too afraid of rejection to say anything. Especially since STAR✩ISH had gotten to be such a big sensation. But as long as you could hear him sing, you would be content. Though it had gotten harder since he went away to follow his dream, you were still timid around new people, and a bit scared of people because of the torment you had received, but you had promised to put on a brave face for Syo, no matter what.

You heard a familiar voice coming from a nearby room nearby, your face brightened and you ran and stood in front of the door, music room #3. You waited for the song to die down before knocking on the door, it opened slowly, and in front of you, was your best friend Syo Kurusu. You smiled brightly and tackled him with a bear hug, "Syo-kun!" you said happily, "_-_-chan?!" he stuttered, surprised that you were there, you couldn't see it, bit a slight blush was on his face.

After a minute, you let go. "_-chan, what are you doing here?" he asked, "I came to visit you, I've missed you so much!" his embarrassment grew, as well as his blush, "I-I've missed you too" he said and finally smiled.

he stepped aside and let you in, closing the door behind you and revealing the other people in the room, "_, this is Nanami Haruka, Ren Jinguji, Masato Hijirikawa, Cecil Aijima, Ittoki Otoya and Natsuki Shinomiya" you bowed, "it's nice to meet all of you, I'm a childhood friend of Syo's" everyone was staring at you in a bit of a daze, but Nanami, who was sitting at the piano, was the first to speak, "It's nice to meet you" she said in her sweet voice as she walked over to you, "It's nice to meet you too, Haruka" the other boys soon walked over and started to introduce themselves (except for Masato, who hung back in the corner).

"It's nice to meet you, _-chan! I'm Ittoki Otoya"

"I'm Cecil Aijima"

"Wah~! you're so cute, _-chan~!" You blushed a bit "th-thank-" "you look like my cat! Lydia, wa~! she's so cute~!" you sweat dropped.

"Bonjour, little lamb, I'm Ren Jinguji" he held out a rose that appeared out of nowhere, "and please, let us run away into a world of roses and passion, where it could be just the two of us for eternity~" he took your hand in his and leaned down to kiss it, but before he could, Syo grabbed your hand away from him and pulled you closer without thinking and hugged you protectively, one hand on your waist, the other on the back of your head, "Ren, stay away from _!" he said a bit angrily.

"oh-ho-ho~? What is this? Could you possibly like this girl, Syo~?" Teased Ren.

"n-no! I-I just don't want you to violate her!" he said protectively, it was just like when you were kids, you relished the feeling with a small blush.

Ren got a bit mad and grabbed your wrist, and pulled you towards him, "I would never harm such a sweet little blossom such as this!" "then stop flirting with her!" Syo yelled and pulled you back towards him, holding your other wrist. This went on for a while and it got a bit heated, they started yelling at each other and pulling you back and forth, it brought back memories of the bullies who used to tease you. You got a bit scared, you had started shaking and yo shut your eyes tight, Haruka seemed to notice this while the others were focused on Syo and Ren, she spoke up in a soft voice, "u-um...g-guys...?" "what?!" they yelled in unison, "_..." she said slowly and they both looked at you and realized, then let your wrists go. You instinctively clung Syo, he held you comfortingly and pet your hair, "shh...it's ok, we're sorry, right?" he looked at Ren and Ren nodded, he looked back down at you, "see? Ren's not a bully, I promise..." he started to hum a song and you calmed down. You let go of him "s-sorry..." you said quietly and stepped back a bit. "Why were you so scared, _?" Haruka asked softly, you hesitantly told them the reason, "when I was little I was bullied a lot...and Syo would always save me..." you admitted shyly and everyone looked at you a bit surprised. You did your best to give a reassuring smile, "I-I'm fine though..." you said convincingly and they started to smile. "I'm going to show her around, see you later, guys" Syo said and put a hand around your waist, guiding you out of the room, closing the door behind the two of you.

You walked around outside with Syo, you were by a lake with trees scattered around the area, looking at the clear blue sky and the crystal-like water you sighed happily. Syo looked away, blushing slightly, you looked over at his face sweetly, "what is it?" you asked curiously, he looked over at you, looking like he wanted to say something, he opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, you heard a strange laughing in the distance, it seemed to ring off of the threes, making it impossible to tell where it was coming from, but you knew exactly who it was from. Just then, your uncle, Shining Saotome, jumped out from nowhere. That's right, the famous singer, and principle of Syo's school, was your uncle, your father's brother, making you _ Saotome. "Oh, hello uncle" you said smiling, "hello Saotome-san" Syo said, he was unsurprised, him knowing your family pretty well since you were kids, of course he knew. "oi? What is this? I didn't know you were coming for a visit, _" you nodded, "sorry for not telling you, but I really wanted to visit Syo, since I haven't seen him in a while." "oh~ho~ho~! tell me next time, we could have had a party~!" he said in his usual bellowing voice. "That's ok, uncle, I just wanted to visit Syo for a while" "hm? I see" he turned to Syo, "you better take care of my niece, Syo-kun!" he said with a knowing glint in his eye, indicating he knew. Syo was a bit surprised, but nodded, "hai sir!" he said determinedly, almost like a soldier. Saotome nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke, his echoing laughter fading away into the trees.

she simply smiled sweetly, used to her uncle's eccentric behavior. "were you about to say something, Syo?" you asked sweetly, he blushed, "n-no, it was nothing" he lied. "ok, then" you wondered what it was but didn't pressure him.

That night, Haruka was nice enough to let you sleep in the extra bed in her room. You fell asleep almost instantly after hitting the bed. The next day, you were at breakfast, talking with Haruka and her friend, and they told you about a dance that the school was holding that night, it was a ball-type occasion. Just then, the guys all came over and pushed Syo over to you, he spoke to you nervously, "_-_-_, w-would you like to go to the dance with me?" you smiled, thinking that it was just as friends, "sure" you replied. Syo smiled, "great, I'll come get you around 8:00" you nodded and the boys walked off. Haruka's friend got excited and promised to make you look 'more beautiful than cinderella' for the ball. Her, Haruka and you went shopping all day and came back around 5:00. You all started to get ready right away, you all took turns in the shower then pulled your light pink, strapless ball gown with black lace accents on it and a sweetheart neckline, Haruka's friend did your hair and some light makeup. "there" she turned you around to face the mirror, "all finished" she said finally. You looked at yourself in astonishment, you couldn't believe how pretty you looked. along with the dress, you were wearing a necklace with a small, diamond heart and small matching earrings. You were wearing black shoes, with only tiny heels, because of Syo's height, though you were shorter than him, these would bring you up to just about eye level. A small music note hairpin held some of your hair back, while the rest was down and in waves, flowing down to just on your shoulders. Haruka's friend was wearing an orange dress to compliment her date, Ren. Hauka was wearing a green dress with a white sash, the bow hung low on her back, and she had a similar hairstyle to you, but her's was held with a rose, the same color white as the sash, she was going with Cecil. soon, there was a knock on the door and Haruka opened it, it was the boys, Ren, Cecil and Syo were in front, wearing tuxes. The girls stepped out and Haruka closed the door behind them, the girls went with their dates. You walked next to Syo quietly, a slight blush on your face as well as his. "You look really beautiful, _" he complimented, "thanks, you look really handsome" you replied, quietly he boldly held your hand.

Once you were at the dance, you danced for a while with Syo, other men came over and offered to dance with you, Syo would always try to hide his protectiveness and jealousy over you, but you turned them all down and went back to Syo. Syo looked like he had something he wanted to say desperately, but never said what it was, and soon the event ended.

After the dance, you changed into a pure white nightgown with a small, light blue ribbon, just below your bust. You had washed all the makeup off and the accessories were safely put away. Just as you were about to lie down, there was a knock at the door, and a note slid under, then there were the sounds of footsteps walking away, you picked up the note and read it, 'Meet me at the lake' was all it said. you looked at it curiously before loosely putting on a light, white robe and walking towards the lake, barefoot.

once you reach the lake, you saw a figure and walked up to it, it was Syo, he smiled at you and you stood next to him, "what is it?" you ask, trying not to get your hopes up, "I-I need to tell you something..." your heart was racing, "yes?" you said quietly, he hesitated for moment, "...I-I love you..." your heart skyrocketed and you smiled sweetly then hugged him, "I love you too..." you admitted shyly, his eyes widened and he smiled a bit smile, he hugged you tightly, gathering you up in his arms, and burying his face in the crook of your neck, taking in your strawberry scent, you hugged him back, equally loving, burying your face in his chest, he then pulled away and kissed you lovingly and sweetly, and you kissed him back.

* * *

**Sorry, I know the ending sucks ~ but I hope you liked it a little bit...! no...? ok...**

**thought I'd do this for a valentines day present for you all, so, happy valentines~!**


End file.
